<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свет в конце by Agent_Onyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265968">Свет в конце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx'>Agent_Onyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018 по заявке «Додайте, пожалуйста, Гая в пост-Дана Бан».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свет в конце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение ознаменовалось лишь мраком и беззвучием. Неизвестность застлала не только глаза, но и разум — он не знал ни своего имени, ни происхождения, ни мира, в котором родился, и даже само понятие о воспоминаниях исчезло. Как он ни старался проморгаться или сфокусировать взгляд, всеобъемлющая тьма не рассеивалась ни единым проблеском света, а слышал он только собственное учащённое дыхание — единственный звук и одновременное свидетельство реальности существования. Темнота вокруг была такой всеобъемлющей и поглощающей, что он сперва действительно принял её за вместилище послесмертия. Тьма особым затхло-сырым запахом витала в воздухе, забиралась в лёгкие и растекалась в сосудах. В каждом ударе сердца чувствовалась отравляющая кровь застойная чернота. В носу обосновался затхлый запах плесени, привкусом осевший во рту. Неведомая в темноте зараза с зудом и мурашками распространялась по коже, просачивалась в поры и прорастала внутри до костей, оплетая их, подобно корням. Его словно разъедало изнутри.<br/>Он вытянул руки, пытаясь наощупь определить границы пространства вокруг. От гладкого на ощупь, словно бы кафельного пола веяло холодом. Цемент из швов между плитами оставался на пальцах влажной мелкой гущей. Он медленно пополз вперёд на четвереньках, только бы не оставаться неподвижным и почувствовать себя живым. В бесконечном ничто ход времени искажался, невозможно было определить, как долго продолжалось что-либо. Любое движение могло длиться вечность. Казалось, что прошли многие часы, прежде чем дорогу преградила невидимая стена. Такая же гладкая, мокрая от конденсата и выложенная плиткой, как пол. Дыхание теперь звучало так громко и отдавалось таким эхом, что способно было, наверное, оглушить. В горле застрял пульсирующий комок, будто это сердце поднялось из груди. Он всё полз вперёд, и внутренний взор рисовал единственно доступные во мраке образы — бесконечный кафельный коридор, в котором осязаемым туманом клубится чернота, лабиринтом уходящий в самые пучины ада. От отчаяния вера в собственное существование постепенно истощалась. Возможно, таков лик ада и ему суждено вечность ползти в безмолвии и слепоте, сгнивая в отравляющей хищной тьме.<br/>Спустя минуты, часы, недели или месяцы бессонного пресмыкания возникла ещё одна стена, присутствие которой ощутилось только после столкновения. Две стены сошлись друг с другом. Он тревожно забился в угол, свернулся, словно напуганное раненое животное. Захотелось целиком забраться туда, как в нишу, которой угол казался в отсутствие зрения, спрятаться в нем, смять себя, как пластилин, и раствориться. Нашлось пристанище, где воспалённый разум наконец обретёт покой.<br/>Мрак всё сильнее походил на хищное существо. Сгущался вокруг, насыщался потом и кровью, словно бы от сытости становился ещё темнее непроглядного. Полный страха и отчаяния крик вырвался из горла, а за ним последовали бессвязные, не наделённые смыслом мольбы. Голос звучал чуждо и незнакомо, пугал до холодных мурашек внутри позвоночника. В нём слышалась злоба тысячи невидимых духов, живших в стенах тёмного адского лабиринта.<br/>Нечто заскрежетало. От внезапного, режущего слух звука челюсть свело зубной болью. Он зарыдал. Яркая вспышка ослепила глаза, от непривычки видевшие только болезненно-белое свечение. Когда они привыкли к свету, стало понятно, что представлявшаяся бесконечной бездна — маленькая, метров на пять, комнатушка, выложенная белой плиткой. Рядом, склонившись, стояли двое мужчин.<br/>— Так, говорите, где вы его подобрали?<br/>— На границе с Кересом. Бродил там, выкрикивал что-то. Я сразу подумал, что наткнулся на беглеца из лечебницы.<br/>— Да, выглядит нездоровым. Но не припоминаю его среди наших пациентов. Возможно, монгрел? Помешанный какой-нибудь.<br/>— Понятия не имею. Я лишь прошу, чтобы вы меня от него избавили.<br/>— Это запросто.<br/>Один из мужчин приблизился и протянул руку, затем мягко, но настойчиво взял его под локоть и потянул вверх. Неясный порыв заставил сперва сжаться от страха, а после вцепиться в незнакомца, повиснуть на нём. Живой, из плоти и крови, озарённый светом, видимый, вовсе не похожий на порождение тьмы. Мрак, поразивший разум, отступал рядом с настоящими людьми.<br/>— Он не называл своего имени?<br/>— Нет. Думаю, просто не в состоянии.<br/>— И то правда. Какой-то калечный, побитый весь. Наверное, в Кересе его хорошенько потрепали, вот и тронулся. Ну, всего хорошего, господин Катце.<br/>— Всего доброго.<br/>Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а затем тот, что стоял рядом, пошёл к двери.<br/>Он доверчиво жался к своему проводнику. Ослабленное тело дрожало, в голове звенело от громких шагов, рябило от неоново-белого свечения ламп. Но на душе стало так легко, как бывает только с теми, кто испытал страшнейшие муки и был от них спасён. Мир был непостижимым и полным страхов, будто для новорождённого, но сейчас для спокойствия хватало только человеческого присутствия и света, отгонявшего тёмную безызвестность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>